Phantine Weatherlight
Phantine Alexandria Weatherlight (born February 22nd, Year 3 ADPPhantine Weatherlight - Total Roleplay 3) is a knight from the Kingdom of Lordaeron who is now a part of the Knights of the Silver Hand. Offering her services to the Alliance, she is the daughter of the Highlord Tyraenos Weatherlight, hero of the Wrathgate and hand of Tirion Fordring. Physical Description One noticeable appearance of Phantine is that she was born with heterochromia. Her left eye appears a Crimson Red, while the other one is a more Sapphire Blue. She maintains a toned, athletic body with light muscular detail. As far as piercings and tattoos go, she has earrings in both her ears as well as a naval piercing. Phantine has several tattoos, some more visible than others, including an intricate Sapphire Dragon that spirals around her left arm that wraps from the wrist all the way up to the shoulder. Upon her left side she has a series of thorned vines with complimenting roses, a small star on the upper right part of her chest, and angelic wings that detail her back. Personality Phantine is a very bright, clever, and confident young woman who walks with confidence in every step. She's never been one to back down from anyone or anything, and has shown to speak her mind when it is necessary. She is determined and focused, as well as dedicated and caring to those she love. As a knight she is highly disciplined and virtuous and puts the needs of others before herself. Biography Early Life Phantine was born in the city of Lordaeron during the beginning of the Second War to a high class family of paladins. Her father, Tyraenos Weatherlight, was a part of the Knights of the Silver Hand, sworn to fight against the hostile forces of the Horde. Her mother, Alexia Weatherlight, was a practical healer, assigned to the medical wing of any advancing force to treat injured soldiers. During her upbringing her father taught her the ways of the light and how to maintain herself as a paladin. She quickly developed her extraordinary powers and was considered a prodigy among her peers. As Phan's training progressed, she became more and more powerful, even coming close to rivaling her fathers strength. As she grew into not only a formidable paladin, but also a ravishing young lady. She repeatedly expressed her interest in joining her father on the battlefield to slay the evil that threatens their land. Her father repeatedly expressed disinterest in letting his only child risk her life on the battlefield while he himself was still alive to protect her. Instead he advised her to continue her training and as a parting gift before leaving for Blackrock Spire, he gave her his trusted horse, Dawnstrider. When the Battle of Blackrock Spire came to an end, many of the troops came home to their families, but only her father returned. Her initial thoughts were maybe her mother was aiding those that couldn't make it back on their own. However, as time continued to pass and her mother did not return home, she ventured out to see what had happened. Phantine found her mother slain at the lower bases of the Spire. A nearby officer intercepted her as she rushed to her lifeless body, informing her that she had died protecting all of the other soldiers involved in the operation. He placed a locket in her hands and escorted her back home. Knight Academy and The Culling After coming to terms with the loss of her mother, she turned to her father for comfort. He helped her with training, studying, and general house work as best he could when the Silver Hand did not occupy his time. Eventually Phan got a little older and decided it was time she went out on her own, so she moved to Stratholme where she became roommates with an old childhood friend. There together they studied and sparred with each other, honing their skills and knowledge as Paladins. Unbeknownst to her, a plague was breaking out in the granaries of Stratholme that would ultimately end with its destruction, as well as Lordaeron's. The time of peace after the Second War had ended had just now come to an end. As Phan stepped outside undead started to comb the streets of Stratholme. She was dumbfounded, concerned, but more so worried for her father. Grabbing her gear and her friend she set out to take down the undead or as many as she could. Phan, being a prodigal paladin, held her own against the hordes of undead in seemingly endless numbers until the one known as Arthas appeared. His slaughtering of undead came without hesitation nor remorse and whether they looked to be undead or not, was of no concern to him. Arthas and Phantine met in brief confrontation which ended in Phantine being defeated by the hands of the prince. When she regained consciousness her father was hovering over her, tending to her serious wounds. He informed her that her friend had been slaughtered by the ex-prince and that he has destroyed all of Stratholme in a "Culling", having left for Northrend. Phan would not be seen for a long time after. Northrend Campaign After the Culling of Stratholme, Phan was not seen for a long time. Her father had taken her somewhere secluded to tend to her extensive wounds and resume her Paladin training. Arthas having left for Northrend was troublesome to Tyraenos, so he equipped his daughter with all the knowledge and skill he could ever hope to pass down to her. When she was finally back on her feet, they departed for Dalaran to be give the up to date information on what Arthas was doing, only to be informed he has taken the mantle of "Lich King". Phantine, still enraged at the loss of her friend at Arthas' hand, set out to find him where she was met countless times at every turn by Scourge & Vrykul forces. Phantine joined up with several other Alliance adventurers to assist in stopping the frost, ember and magmawyrms, as well as assisting in efforts at Utgarde Keep & the Dragonblight. However, despite helping at these locations, her mind was clearly focused on another goal which was to find and kill Arthas. Phan and her father got wind of Arthas' arrival onto the battlefield at the Wrathgate. They made haste to get there and join in on the battle. Today would finally be the day she would exact her vengeance over her friends loss, the loss of her home, and of her comrades. Her connection to the light was very strong, however, unknowingly to her the Forsaken had setup their catapults on the cliff side, firing down upon them their new plague creation. The fighting raged on, Phantine tired and wounded, having collapsed down on the battlefield as the plague quickly spread. Tyraenos saw his daughter in dire distress and had to act fast. He quickly came to her aid as one of the catapult fires were dropped down near them, Tyraenos... having become infected. He swiftly took her out of the battle and sought medical attention for his daughter. Not soon after he fell violently ill and hinder on the brink of death. He called for Phan, to see her one last time. She kneeled by his bedside, clasping his hand in between her own, begging for her father to stay with her. He looked his daughter in her eyes and simply said: "I'll always be your guiding light, Phantine.". With those final words uttered, Tyraenos passed from this world. An alliance soldier approached and handed Phan a gift from him. It was his sword, "Wrath", one whom he carried with always. As she took hold of the hilt, the light within her blade communed with her own. She never felt such a strong connection before in her life. It was like she and her father were one. Notes and References Category:Characters Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Alliance Paladin